survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
These People Really Are Stupid, Huh?
These People Really Are Stupid, Huh? is the second episode of SRorgs: Zambia, the fourteenth season of Survivor Reddit ORGs. =Story= Previously on...SURVIVOR A new season of SRorgs started in the wilds of Zambia. At the Bemba Tribe, Zach quickly bonded with Andrea. Saish decided to try to make an alliance with Aras and Zach, and to target Andrea and Malik. At the Nyanja tribe, Hillary found that in Survivor, she was in her element. However, it was the Tonga tribe that lost the first immunity challenge, and in a quiet vote, sent Ginger packing. 17 are left... Who will be voted out tonight? Night 3 After their relatively quiet tribal, those left on Tonga are relieved to see that they weren’t out of the loop. Relieved to still be in the game, the members of Tonga regroupsand hope to do better in the next challenge. Day 4 On Bemba, Saish solidifies his ideal trio with Aras and Zach, but worries that until their loyalty is tested, he won’t be able to trust the group fully. Zach takes time to plan for the future, as he is worried about being perceived as too much of a threat. Day 5 On Nyanja, Hillary utilizes the downtime from avoiding tribal to start searching for the idol, but things don’t go as she planned. She ends up with a disadvantage in the challenge, which could mean the difference between Tonga winning or losing. On Bemba, the castaways also use the time to search for the idol. Zach manages to find a light pearl which will negate the next vote he receives and an an advantage in the challenge. Mitch, however, finds a disadvantage in the challenge which counters Zach’s advantage. Day 6 With another immunity challenge approaching, everybody is starting to scramble once again. On the Tonga tribe, Matt realizes that a change in strategy is needed after the previous tribal was so quiet. Before the challenge, Bemba has trouble determining who will sit out. Andy is very worried about losing the challenge for Nyanja. At the immunity challenge, Saish misunderstands a rule and gets a lower score than he intended, costing Bemba the win. Zach’s challenge advantage, which could have saved the tribe, is also countered by the disadvantage found by Mitch. Zach is frustrated that Mitch and Saish cost the tribe the challenge. Quickly, Saish tries to set his three-man alliance on a target to get himself out of the hot seat, but he runs into trouble finding an agreeable target. Zach pushes to keep Andrea, who he has connected with. Saish is annoyed by Zach’s changing of the plans, but worried for his own safety, he agrees not to vote Andrea pulls in Mitch to gain the majority. The choice to target Malik over Andrea angers Mitch, who sees Andrea as the clear weakest link in the tribe. Zach, having gotten Andrea off of the chopping block, still is not sure if Malik is who he wants to target. Zach and Andrea inform Malik that he is being targeted, and his response is predictably angry. Zach sets Option B in motion to target Aras. Saish, however, is not happy with the new plan. Zach learns that Saish is not on board, and braces for a tie vote. Mitch ponders the possibility of rocks if Zach does not flip on the revote. On both sides, the players consider whether or not they are ready to take a big risk to gain the upper hand. Tribal Council The Votes The tribe eyes each other nervously. Zach and Saish lock eyes, each urging the other to flip and avoid rocks. Andrea draws a yellow rock. Saish draws a yellow rock. It's down to Zach and Mitch... Mitch opens his hand to reveal a purple rock.